bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CT(2-5): Kevin atakuje
* Nie żeby coś.... ale ten grubcio zna wszystkie wasze ciosy - zaczął Android 20 * Oh,czyżby ? - spytał Kevin * Chyba macie naprawde dużą przewage - dodał * Patrz uważnie - zaczął znowu Kevin * Bo przed tobą właśnie stoi czysty, niezmącony twardziel... - dodał * Taa... bardziej czyste niezmącone ego - powiedziałem * Siedź cicho leniu ! - nadarł się Kevin * Polityka... - stwierdziłem * A prawde mówiąc co się - powiedział Kevin * Na czym to ja skończyłem ? - spytał i oberwał ciosa * Jaka szkoda.. - zaczął Kevin * Chyba właśnie rozpoczęłeś sekwencje swojej auto-destrukcji - stwierdził * Pozwól że będe ci odliczał - dodał ** PIĘĆ ! - poszedł cios z kopa 1.png wybijamy.png klepanie.png ** CZTERY ! - Przeciwnik wykopsnięty w powietrze ** Co już zardzwiłeś swoje gacie ?! - spytał ** TRZY ! - Przeciwnik spowrotem na ziemi * Cholera... - zaczął rozmyślać Android 20 * Nie, nie panikuj.... - dalej rozmyślał * Wszystko sie odwróci gdy 19 będzie mógł złapać Kevina i ukraść mu energie - koniec rozmyślania * Wiesz co ? -zaczął Kevin * Jestem pewien że budowa grubego robota miała być korzyścią - dodał * Ale jakoś tego nie czaje - podsumował po czym gwałtownym ruchem został chwycony przez androida za ręce * Osiągnięto zbliżenie - zaczął Android 19 * Pułapka.exe aktywowana - kontynuował * Tak,nie puszczaj go za wszelką cene ! - wydzierał sie Android 20 * Parametry rozpoznane - ciągnął Android 19 * Uścisk zablokowany - dodał * Zablokowany, co ? - spytał Kevin * Cóż chyba zostane tu na dłużej, co ? - kontynuował przemowe * Co ty na to żebym sobie troche poćwiczył ? - spytał lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi * No właśnie, będe robił przysiady na twojej twarzy - dodał * Inicjowanie. Pobieranie energii - nawijał dalej Android 19 * Oh, jakie to słodkie - zaczął znowu Kevin * Więc chcesz mojej energii ? - spytał * Wiesz co ? - spytał ponownie * Weź tyle ile chcesz - dodał * W zamian... - ciągnął Kevin * JA ZABIERAM TWOJE RĘCE ! - nadarł się i oswobodził się od Androida thumb|Android bez rąk * Dwa ! - kontynuował odliczanie * Błąd...Błąd.....Błąd....Błąd - Android zaczął wariować * Więc, zanim cię rozwale wyjaśnimy sobie ostatnią sprawe - zaczął Kevin * Boisz się, Androidzie ? -spytał * Nie! prosze zostaw mnie w spokoju ! -spanikowany Android zaczął uciekać * Wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć... - stwierdził * nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie - powtarzał Android uciekając * Jeden - skończyło sie odliczanie Kevina i wystrzelił atak z ręki * Nie.. - powiedział Android i zaraz potem atak go dosięgnął ----------------------> * thumbSkoro już pozbyliśmy się klauna, teraz zmierzamy do starzszyzny - stwierdził Kevin * Gdzie on sie do cholery podział ?! - nadarł się i ruszył na poszukiwania Przenosimy się do Adriana któremu zachciało się śledzić Leonidasa.. * Ciekawe gdzie on tak leci... - rozmyślałem lecąc za leonidasem w bezpiecznej odległości * Czego on ode mnie chce... zakończe to raz na zawsze - rozmyślał niczego nieświadomy Leonidas 20 minut później.. * Ok, jestem - zaczął Leonidas i zaraz po tych słowach pojawił się Trynaxodon zupełnie nie znany Adrianowi * yyyy... wielo-owocowy ? - pomyślałem na jego widok * Co cię tu sprowadza ? - spytał Trynaxodon drwiącym na swój sposób głosem * Mam dość tej farsy, przez cały czas słyszę cię w mojej głowie i jestem tu żeby to zakończyć - odpowiedział stanowczo Leonidas po czym przeszedł w SuperTryb Minuta ciszy... * Czekam... - powiedział Trynaxodon po czym Leonidas ruszył na niego szarżą * Za wolno ! - nadarł się Trynaxodon ale zaraz potym spostrzegł się że Leonidas jest nad nim * Trenował.. - pomyślał Trynaxodon lecąc na Leonidasa * Giń zużyty tamponie - powiedział Leonidas używając Furii Boga Smoków + 'Hyper Rewolucji' * Myślisz że jesteś zabawny ? - spytał Trynaxodon używając Maksymalnego Smoka * Napewno bardziej od ciebie... - odpowiedział używając''' Hyper Novej''' * Bo widzisz... za moment cie zaskoczę - zaczął Trynaxodon * Czym niby ? - spytał Leonidas i zaraz potym jak na zawołanie pojawiły się kolejne bakugany * Coście za jedni ? -spytał Leonidas * Przedstawie ci ich.. - zaczął Trynaxodon ** Ten pierwszy to Hades, nie jest tak silny jak ja ale nie wiele mu brakuje ** Kolejny to Nova Aranaut, jego też lepiej nie lekceważ ** Ostatni, prawie najsilniejszy to Ultimate Vulcan - skończył * Rozumiem że oni nie przyszli tu na rundke w pokera ? - spytał * Nie.. - odpowiedział Trynaxodon po czym on i jego obstawa wystrzelili po najmocniejszym ataku * SMA! Wieczna Siła Smoka ! - '''nadarłem się mimo tego że miałem chrype * Co jest ?! - nadarł się zdezorientowany Trynaxodon * Człowiek ?! - spytał * Nie, Ślimako-ludź - odpowiedziałem mu * Co tu robisz ? - spytał Leonidas * A... przelatywałem przypadkiem obok i pomyślałem że wpadne - odpowiedziałem * Dobra, i tak wiem że mnie śledziłeś - stwierdził Leonidas * Pogadamy o tym później - odpowiedziałem * Dobra - odpowiedział * Wiecie co, my idziemy a wy poczytajcie sobie na necie co znaczy uczciwa walka.. albo chociaż zapoznajcie się z zasadą że jeden przegrywa i wchodzi następny - powiedziałem i przenieśliśmy się do bazy * Myślisz że tu nie przylecą ? - spytał Leonidas * Jeśli tak to będzie dowód że oni serio sie z psychiatryka urwali.. - odpowiedziałem '''Powracamy do Kevina i jego poszukiwań... * Więc nie moge wykryć jego energii tylko przez to że jest Androidem ? - rozmyślał * To nie ma żadnego sensu ! - nadarł się * G.wno a nie wykrywanie energii - stwierdził i wylądował * Hej, czemu sie ukrywasz ? - spytał na głos * Boisz sie że wysadziłem twojego kumpla w powietrze ? - spytał znowu * Nazwałbym go twoim sex-botem ale..... Androidy nie mają koleżki - stwierdził * O kurde.... cały jestem zdyszany tym rozwalaniem twojego robo-seksualnego partnera życiowego - dodał po chwili * Byłoby nie dobrze gdyby ktoś nagle pojawił się i zabrał mi energie - powiedział * O nie ! Mam pył w oczach ! Nie może być gorzej ! - symulował Kevin * Wyłaź stamtąd - nadarł się i wystrzelił atak * I teraz twoja energia jest moja - stwierdził Android 20 który zaabsorbował moc z ataku * Czyli dokładnie tak jak planowałem - zaczął Kevin * Wiedziałem że sie nie oprzesz aby zaciągnąć się z mojego SuperTrybowego ataku - kontynuował * I teraz jesteś mój - ciągnął dalej * Cały mój ty brzydki... ! - stwierdził Kevin po czym Android ruszył do ucieczki * Hej ! wracaj tu ! jeszcze nie skończyłem ! - nadarł się Kevin i ruszył za nim * To całe taktyczne pieprzenie wyszło już z mody - stwierdził wkurzony Kevin * A teraz wyłaź i walcz ze mną na oślep jak męzczyzna - dodał wydzierając się * Albo.. człowiek-android - dodał niepewnie * Taak, może i jesteś w SuperTrybie ale wciąż jesteś małym aroganckim bachorem, czyż nie ? - mruczał pod nosem Android 20 * Raz, dwa, trzy... szukam żelaźniaku ! - powiedział Kevin Po 5 minutowych podchodach... * OO, patrzcie kto wkońcu zamontował sobie koleżke - zaczął Kevin * No,tego... sytaucja jest nieco kłopotliwa - stwierdził Android * Może moglibyśmy podyskutować i... - zaczął Android * Nie - wtrącił Kevin * Nazywaj mnie otwieraczem puszek, bo mam zamiar zrobić dziure w twoim metalowym zadzie - zaczął się wydzierać jakiś pijak * Wiesz co... lepiej zabawne odzywki zostaw mnie i wybywaj stąd * Wiesz... pomyślałem sobie że nie chcesz brudzić swoich SuperTrybowych rąk walcząc z tak słabym przeciwnikiem - odpowiedział mu pijak * Zabawne jest to, że wiem że ze mną pogrywasz - zaczął Kevin * ale masz racje, jest twój - dodał * Właśnie tak, postaw mnie przeciwko temu złamasowi to może będe miał jakieś szanse - pomyślał Android i ruszył do ataku * O nie,nie - powiedział Pijak i jednym ciosem odbił Androida * thumbHa!, nieźle jak na byle pijaka - stwierdził Kevin patrząc na Androida z głową wbitą w głaz * Ok, po pierwsze. ** CO?! * Po drugie... ** CO ?! * Wiesz, spędziłem 3 lata na trenowanie z piwkiem - powiedział pijak * I co ? teraz też jesteś "SuperTrybianinem" ?! - spytał * Nie,Browc-Ludziem - odpowiedział * Wow.. to brzmi o wiele bardziej.. ziemsko - stwierdził Android * A tak właściwie... z czego jest ten pojemnik na mózg ? - spytał Pijaczyna * No więc jest z polimerowego tworzywa termoplastycznego,laminowanego... - nie zdążył dopowiedzieć bo znowu oberwał * Tylko mi sie wydaje że niepotrzebnie wszyscy tyle trenowali ? - spytał Kevin * Milczenie oznacza tak, spoko - dodał * Wiesz co, nigdy nie zrozumiem po co wmontowali wam receptory bólu. Wygląda to troche jak świadoma wada projektu - stwierdził Dziadek * Nie waż sie krytykować metod mojego stwórcy, ból jest niezbędny by rozeznać się w sytuacji - zaczął Android * By nadać umysłowi kontekstuuuuuuuuu -zaczął lecz w tym samym momencie stracił ręke * A więc, mówiąc kontekstowo.. - zaczął Dziadek * Jak głębokoj jesteś w 4 literach ? - spytał * Ty przybłędo!, programowanie nowej ręki zajmie mi conajmniej 2 godziny - zaczął Android * Nie, czekaj! Jestem praworęczny - zorientował się * 3 godziny ! - dodał * Wy nędczni nikczemnicy ! - zaczął * Dość tego - stwierdził Kevin i zakończył to tym samym atakiem co w przypadku poprzedniego Androida * Masz tu napiwek za pomoc - stwierdził Kevin dając dziadkowi tysiaka i poleciał do bazy CDN... Zapowiedź W następnym odcinku bohaterowie będą mieli "luźny tydzień" więc wykorzystają go najlepiej jak mogą... ale nie wiedzą że jak zwykle coś im stanie na przeszkodzie.. * Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Chaos Theory Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr